Number Six
by PocketSnails
Summary: Level 5 is the highest level an esper in Academy City can obtain. Only seven people have reached this power level. six of them are publicly known. The seventh one - the sixth-ranked level 5 - however is a mystery to most people of Academy City. And now, they're on a mission. With help from Mikoto Misaka, they will protect Academy City - at any cost.
1. A Warning

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING STORY IS RATED FICTION M FOR MATURE AUDIENCES. MEANING, NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN OR TEENS BELOW THE AGE OF 16. STORY INCLUDES THE FOLLOWING: ADULT LANGUAGE; DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE.**

**VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED**

**Two updates in one day, one of them being a new story for that matter whaaaaaaaaat? Yes. This will be my first story to actually drift away from any Nintendo/video game franchise. So yeah, I'm really excited for this one, being how it's for my favorite anime of all time. Alas though, I have only seen season one of Railgun, seen nothing of Index, have not read the manga for either, and have limited knowledge of the Railgun S plot, so I'm getting a lot of information from the wiki.**

**But, don't think that means this is terrible. I have a lot of plans for this series, a lot of plot twists, and of course, cliffhangers!**

**PocketSnails does not own the **_**A Certain Scientific Railgun**_** anime or manga.**

xXxXxXxXx

I ran through the streets of Academy City. It was a beautiful day out. It would be even better if I could enjoy it. But alas – I had to stop these scientists from finding out something they really shouldn't…

xXxXxXxXx

The scientists sat in the room together, a projector pointed at a wall. One scientist stood up in front of the wall, a clicker in his hand for the presentation.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please be seated." He said. "I have for you today a presentation. It is titled 'Level 5,' and it covers a topic that not many people in this city say they have extensive knowledge on."

xXxXxXxXx

I tried my best to book it. _Damn it, why doesn't Accelerator do what the name implies? I should be able to run fast… _I thought to myself.

xXxXxXxXx

"Everyone, here is a picture of the number one ranked level 5 esper 'Accelerator.' He is commonly referred to as the strongest esper in the entirety of this city."

The man clicked the next slide, another man appearing on it.

"This is Kakine Teitoku, the second ranked level 5. His ability is Dark Matter." The scientist got on a roll, explaining the esper's names and their abilities.

"Misaka Mikoto, the Railgun."

"Mugino Shizuri, Meltdowner."

"Shokuhou Misaki, Mental Out."

xXxXxXxXx

I finally reached the building and banged on the door. Damn it, locked. How else to get in…I looked up, and could see flashing coming from the sole window – clearly a presentation. But how would I…Oh, right! Misaka's ability allows her to scale vertical walls!

xXxXxXxXx

"And finally ladies and gentlemen, Sogiita Gunha, the seventh ranked level 5 esper. Ability is unknown, and uniquely, he is a gemstone, meaning he is an esper who has obtained their power without an artificial method, such as Academy City's Power Curriculum Program. He is purely natural. Him being level 5 doesn't necessarily reflect his prowess, but more so the fact that his ability has yet to be classified into anything."

"Wait, sir, you said he is the _seventh ranked _level 5 esper, yet you've only covered six. Why is that?" A female scientist asked.

"That ladies and gentlemen is why I have brought you here today. No one really knows the identity of the sixth-ranked level 5. No one except me that is. I have uncovered this elusive student's identity! Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you: Yuki Kumiawase!"

He clicked to the next slide, and on it popped up a girl wearing a simple hospital gown. Her skin and hair were pure white, though her eyes were blood red. In essence, she essentially looked like a female Accelerator, though with longer hair.

"Now, allow me to tell you Ms. Kumiawase's ability:"

"Stop right there, sir! You will speak no more of me!" I said as I jumped in through the window.

"Scientists, I suggest you leave this room unless you want to suffer a death like your presenter here will." I said, making a clear and open threat.

"Someone call security!" A scientist screamed.

"Screw that!" Another pulled out a Taser and fired it at me. The two pins entered my neck, though they had no effect. Surprise surprise – Railgun and I shared an ability.

I grabbed the wires and pulled the scientist to me, rearing my fist back and charging electricity around it. When he reached me, I punched him square in the face. The amount of electricity I pumped into his body surely killed him.

"Number Three: Railgun." I said with a smirk.

"Shit! She's an Electromaster!" One of the scientists was fixing to open the door to call security.

"Uh uh uh." I smiled and took out a remote and pointed it at him, pressing a button on it to put him under my control.

"Number Five: Mental Out." I said slyly as the scientist began to attack the others.

"Someone get her!"

Three more surrounded me, and this group was now brandishing weapons. Not like it would help, mind you. I held my hand out in front of me, making three bright green circles appear, one aiming at each of the scientists. Then, in a split second, the circles became beams and blasted through them.

"Number Four: Meltdowner."

Two more scientists whipped out pistols, one of them gunning down the one I had under control. They then aimed at me.

I simply smiled and made explosions appear under both of them, killing them.

"Number Two: Dark Matter."

I looked around. All that remained was the poor man who started this meeting. I walked over to him and grabbed him by the throat, slamming him against the wall.

"Now, let's make this clear, you supposedly know my ability and level?" I asked him. He nodded.

I grinned wickedly. "Well, allow me to correct you: My name is Yuki Kumiawase. I _am not _the sixth-ranked level 5, that is simply the guise that I go under, as there are only six level 5s. I am _the _level 6 esper, however. My ability: Multi-Skill. The abilities I control with this: Accelerator, Dark Matter, Railgun, Meltdowner, and Mental Out. I control all the level 5s. None of them can match or defeat me."

I smiled as I stuck a finger in a wound he had in his arm, reversing the flow of blood in his body.

"Oh, and Number One: Accelerator." His body went limp in my grip and I dropped him to the floor. I jumped out the same window, my work there done. Except for, of course…

…Kaboom. Once I was far enough away, I made the building explode with my Dark Matter. No evidence. I casually walked through Academy City now, blending in as usual.

xXxXxXxXx

I was sitting down a bench, on my cell phone when she came up and decided to speak to me.

"Misaka Mikoto. Third ranked level 5 esper in Academy City. Ability: Railgun. Most powerful Electromaster." I said.

She sighed. "Yuki Kumiawase. Only ranked level 6 esper in Academy City. Ability: Multi-Skill, level 5. Most powerful person in the city."

"Be careful saying that out loud. I don't need unwanted attention." I smirked.

"Riiiiiiight. That's why you blew up a building, huh?"

"You can't prove I did it. I erased the evidence."

"Touché."

"So, what do you want with me Misaka? Clearly not a chat."

Just then, my phone started to freak out.

"Hey, what the hell is wrong with this stupid thing?" I asked, smacking the side of it. All of a sudden, a young girl appeared on the screen, looking directly at Misaka and me.

The girl was young looking – around mine and Misaka's age. She had brown eyes and really short brown hair, the left side tied into a collarbone length ponytail. Her face was also quite round if I must say.

"Misaka Mikoto and Yuki Kumiawase. I bring you two an urgent message." She told us.

"Wait what? Who are you, and how do you know our names?" Misaka asked.

"Look Misaka, there's no time to explain. I won't be able to stay within Academy City's systems for long. I bring you a warning, that I myself do not understand fully, but it is urgent: 'When two worlds collide, Armageddon will soon be unleashed upon the world.' Please, I need you two to either prevent this from happening or get me physically into Academy City so I can stop it."

"But who are you? How do we get you in? What's Armageddon?" I asked her.

"I'm s-sorry. I'm br-breaking u-up." She said, and then it cut off, my phone going back to normal.

"What do you think that was about?" Misaka asked.

"I'm not sure. Whatever it was, we need to try and contact this girl again, see what's up."

"Agreed. Want me to see if Uiharu can help?"

"Please. That would be helpful." I said as she nodded and ran off.

Well, I was not expecting today to be THAT exciting…

xXxXxXxXx

**Aaaaaand cliffhanger in the first chapter. I'm evil, I know. By the way, the 'phone girl' is not an original character. Also, Yuki's surname 'Kumiawase' is supposed (as this is google translate) Japanese for 'combination.' Took me a while to come up with a good one actually.**

**PocketSnails signing off.**

**P.S. - Also, I'm really hoping this will be the mark of the last time I do generic images (either just still pictures or my profile pic) for the covers of any of my stories. I have started learning how to use Photoshop CS6 at the computers at my school, and the cover for this story is actually the first I started, and should be up tomorrow (Monday). All of my other stories will follow suite, with everything now having its own, unique design.**


	2. The Message

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING STORY IS RATED FICTION M FOR MATURE AUDIENCES. MEANING, NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN OR TEENS BELOW THE AGE OF 16. STORY INCLUDES THE FOLLOWING: ADULT LANGUAGE; DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE.**

**VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED**

**PocketSnails does not own the **_**A Certain Scientific Railgun **_**anime or manga. Only Yuki Kumiawase, the supposedly sixth-ranked level 5 esper of Academy City.**

xXxXxXxXx

_I walked with Mikoto down the street. It had recently begun snowing in Academy City, and as such, I began zipping up my hoodie for once. I also noticed the warmer school clothes that Mikoto wore._

"_Ugh, Mikoto, what are you following me around for?"_

"_Sorry, Yuki. You just interest me. I mean, someone who truly is level six and has mastered Multi-Skill – not to mention the five esper abilities that are tied to it – you have to excuse my interest."_

"_Yeah yeah, I get it, you're curious."_

_We sat down on a bench, waiting for our bus to show up. I suddenly noticed my foot began to tap wildly._

"_Shit…no…"_

"_What, what is it Yuki?"_

_I turned to, biting my lip, knowing that I'll have enough time to explain._

"_Mikoto, look…I'm sadistic. Like, really sadistic. So much so that I'm addicted to seeing others in pain. I take medication to keep my urges in, but I forgot the bottle back at my dorm. Please, I need you to run and contact Anti-Skill."_

"_What? No, I'm not running Yuki! I-I'll try to stop you!"_

"_Damn it Mikoto, don't be so fucking stupid! You know that you won't be able to stop me, so don't bother!"_

_We stared at each other for a moment, then I blacked out for a few seconds. When I awoke, I felt an evil smile form across my lips._

"_Y-Yuki…"_

_Just as I was fixing to attack Mikoto, our bus pulled up. Perfect timing._

_I turned around, three orbs of green light appeared around me – one at the front of the bus, one in the center where I was, and the third at the back of the bus. In the blink of an eye, I made the circles become beams of pure electrons, blasting through the bus and sending it flying across the street into a crowd of pedestrians. Everyone inside the bus was killed, as well as any bystander it hit._

"_Yuki, stop!" I heard Mikoto yell behind me. I didn't listen, and held my hand out, using my Dark Matter to blow up the ground some people were running over._

_Realizing words didn't work, Mikoto fired electricity at me – I deflected it perfectly into a pair of Judgment officers, killing them._

_I turned towards Mikoto and punched her in the gut, knocking her back into the bus stop. I blew out the supports with one electron beam, crushing her underneath the debris from it._

_Now, to resume the bloodshed…_

xXxXxXxXx

I bolted awake in my bed, my cell phone ringing. I grabbed it and answered.

"Hello?" I sounded groggy, having just woken up.

"Hey, Yuki…it's Mikoto." I heard Mikoto's voice on the other line.

"Goddamn it…you better have a good reason for waking me up at 2:34 in the morning on a Saturday…"

"I do." She responded. "Uiharu managed to find something about our new 'friend' that got into your phone."

This piqued my interest. I stood up, a chill running across my body.

"Really? What did you find?" I asked.

There was silence for a moment, then Mikoto finally spoke.

"I'm sorry Yuki, can't talk on an open cell line like this. I'm texting you the address for Uiharu's Judgment Office. Get here as fast as you can."

"Right, be there in a flash." I said, quickly slipping on my button-up shirt, grabbing the rest of my clothes as well.

Maybe I'll finally get some answers on this mysterious person…

xXxXxXxXx

I sat on the couch in the office, drinking coffee, listening as Mikoto and her roommate – Shirai Kuroko – argued.

"Sissy, you didn't tell me that you were seeing another girl! What is the meaning of this?!" Kuroko asked Mikoto.

"Oh my God, you've got to be kidd – Kuroko, Yuki and I are just acquaintances! I don't even like her! At all! I'm just helping her out with an issue she's having!"

"But you never help me out with issues I have! What makes her different?"

"Oh Kuroko, I help you all the time! Don't lie like that!"

"Now you're the one who's lying! You didn't give me any money last week when I tried ordering those computer parts!"

"You think I'd really fall for that one again Kuroko? I know it's aphrodisiacs you're trying to order!"

I sighed. I couldn't tell if Mikoto was in denial or if she really wasn't a lesbian. Either way, she was breaking the little girl's heart, and I felt I needed to stop it.

"Alright, will the two of you just shut the hell up for one fucking second?! You're bantering is so annoying! Mikoto, where's this Uiharu girl you told me about?"

"Look Yuki, I don't know, alright? She'll be here soon though. She said she needed to stop by her dorm to get something to help us with this."

I leaned my head back. This had better be worth it after I had to wake up at such an ungodly hour. Slowly, I noticed my foot start tapping madly, indicated that I needed to take my medicine. But…

"Fuck...why now?" I said aloud.

"Why now what?" Kuroko asked, confused. Mikoto suddenly noticed the tapping as well, realizing what was happening.

"Oh shit…Um, you see Kuroko, Yuki is a very evil sadist – so much to the point that she's grown an addiction to seeing people in pain. As a result, she needs to take medication, or else she'll go crazy and start attacking people – just to see them bleed, essentially. And I believe you don't have your meds on you, right?"

"Mikoto, just shut the fuck up alright?! Look, Kuroko, you're a Teleporter, right? Well, no, fuck…You probably won't be able to teleport to my place…"

"Yuki, calm down, okay?" Mikoto said. Then she reached into her bag and tossed a pill bottle at me. I opened it, surprised to see that it had the pills I need in it. Without hesitation, I poured three pills – my required dosage – into my hand and swallowed them, washing it down with my coffee and tossing the bottle back.

"Thanks…Wait, Mikoto, why do you happen to have a bottle of _my _pills with you?"

"Oh, uh…Well, the thing is, I remember what happened, that day…" to remind me of what she was referring to, she turned around, placing her hands on the back of her head and parted her hair, revealing a long, jagged scar that went from the top left of her head, down to the middle, through the spine, and around to just before the right jugular vein; a scar from when her and I fought during a time I went crazy…when I stabbed her with a Dark Matter knife, with the intent to end her life. She quickly turned around, finishing her thought.

"…and as a result, I don't want to get caught in a position like that again – when you forget your meds. The only reason I survived last time was because both Accelerator and Anti-Skill showed up and quickly apprehended you. Then when I heard you almost killed both Accelerator and Teitoku on other occasions…Like I said, I don't wanna fight you again."

I sat there, listening to her speak as I sipped my coffee. Did I feel bad about almost killing her? Fuck no. I was friends with no one. She made the stupid decision of staying in the area after I lost it and trying to fight me. I'm not sorry for it and I never will be. And then Kuroko decided to speak up…

"Yuki, aren't you at least sorry? Don't you feel bad about what you did?"

In anger, I slammed my cup down on the table, standing up and giving Kuroko a death stare.

"No Kuroko, I don't feel sorry. Wanna know why? If I killed Mikoto, nothing would affect me. I can't be blamed. Why? Because there are two espers in this city – well, two that the public knows of - stronger than she is – two espers that could kill her at any point on any given day if they wanted to, and no one could stop them because of how powerful they are. Mikoto made the foolish mistake of staying there and getting in my way during a rampage. She is _too weak _of an esper to stop me, _too weak _of an esper to try and save people from me! You asked am I sorry, and do I feel bad? No, I don't! Someone who's foolish enough to get in my way deserves to die, and she almost did! She got what was coming to her, and if you continue this conversation, I'm gonna be the only person in this room alive in a few minutes! Am I clear, Kuroko Shirai?"

At this point, I was mere inches from Kuroko, small bits of electricity popping off of my body. She gulped as she stared back at me, knowing that she was outmatched.

"Cr-crystal." She said, pure fear in her voice.

"Good." I turned around, the door opening as Uiharu walked in, another girl around her age following her. At this point I realized that I was the only one here not in pajamas. Awkward – for them.

"Who's this?" The girl following Uiharu asked.

"Saten, this is our lovely guest Yuki Kumiawase. Say hello." Kuroko said, being sarcastic when she called me a 'lovely guest.'

The girl walked up, holding out her hand.

"I'm Ruiko Saten. Level 0 by the way."

"Yuki Kumiawase. Level 6."

"So I've heard. You're the psycho one, right?"

"We're all psycho."

"Uh, yeah. Whatever."

I sighed. Two out of three of Mikoto's friends I hate. Let's bump that 66% up to 100%.

"Uiharu, what do you got?" I asked walking over as she opened up her laptop.

"Give me your phone please."

A bit confused, I did so, and she connected it to the laptop with a USB cord. After a few moments, a screen popped up on the computer; all that was on it at the moment was a blue background with brighter blue ASCII characters and binary numerals scrolling up and down.

"What is this?" Then, after a few seconds, the girl who contacted Mikoto and I from before appeared, in perfect quality this time.

"Yuki, is that you? Are you releasing me from Academy City's servers?"

Servers?

"No. I'm here to figure out just what in the actual fuck you want Mikoto and I to do. And who you are and why you're here."

She sighed, telling Uiharu to set her laptop down on the table and everyone to gather around. We did so.

"Alright. My name…well, I'd rather not tell you, just call me 'L' for now. Anyways, I'm able to travel through the internet, and subsequently communicate with people. I found my way into Academy City's servers, and I received a rather odd and foreboding message."

"What did it say?" Mikoto asked. At this question, the message began appearing beside L – it was a mix of Japanese, Chinese, Arabic, Korean, English, Greek, and Cyrillic characters – completely unreadable, essentially.

"We can't read that." Saten said.

"I know." L replied. "I can translate it – it appears to be a warning of some sort.

"Just tell us!" Kuroko said.

"Very well."

ATTEMPTED RELEASE OF EXPERIMENT

FIVE GOES TO ZERO, THEN BACK AGAIN

TENSIONS RISE AMONGST THE SIX

EXPERIMENT IS RELEASED

AT THE SAME TIME, CRIMINAL FROM ANOTHER PLACE, RELEASED

TWO WORLDS COLLIDE

TELEPORTER AND HUNTRESS, DECEASED

SIX UNITE, STILL NOT ENOUGH

GOD BECOMES ONE WITH MORTALS

DEVIL SPLITS OFF

DEVIL PERSONIFIES AS ONE OF FLORA AND FAUNA

OVERGROWTH, NO TECHNOLOGY, BACK TO ORGANIC

ARMAGEDDON IS UNLEASHED

DEATH OF ALL – GOD AND MORTALS

"L, I thought the earlier warning you gave us just said that Armageddon happens when two worlds collide. What's with all this extra stuff?" I asked, finding the message to be very creepy.

"From what I've been able to gather, this message is very old – centuries at least. It mentions many events that will eventually lead to the end of everything if none of it's prevented." She responded.

"So basically, if Mikoto and Yuki don't prevent any of this, the Devil will arrive and succeed in killing God and destroying life as we know it?" Saten asked.

"Yes, that's exactly it! I – you two need to either get me out or keep in contact with me so I can help you prevent this. It seems that if we wanna start somewhere, we need to investigate into this 'experiment being released,' and prevent that from happening at all costs."

"But what does it mean by experiment?" Mikoto questioned.

"I'm not sure…I'll search Academy City's databases for anything specific. For now, all of you need some rest. Contact me again in the morning, alright?"

"Gotcha." We all said simultaneously.

With that, I stood up and walked out.

All of that…if this really is a countdown to the end of days, how can we stop a clash between God and Lucifer? We're just mortals...espers, level 5s, Accelerator…even me. When it comes down to it, I'm still mortal. Try hard enough and I will die. What makes her think I can stop Satan Himself?

xXxXxXxXx

**Okay, so I realized, there's a lot that I need to address here. First things first, story rating: If the fight scene at the beginning and Yuki's general dialogue is any indication, I'm starting to think a T rating might not suit this – trust me, it's only gonna get worse in the future. I like to get real in-depth. As such, this story will now be upped to an M rating. (as my warning at the beginning clearly shows)**

**Next, you may be asking why are none of Mikoto's friends questioning Yuki's status as a level 6 with Multi-Skill. Well, it can be assumed that because Yuki knows who Mikoto means by Uiharu at the beginning, that they've at least spoken before. And given Uiharu's amazing computer skills, she probably got in to a lot more classified things she shouldn't be able to. Kuroko can be explained in that the meeting when Yuki arrives she would've explained. As with Saten – let's assume Uiharu told her as well.**

**Finally, names: I've made it pretty clear that Yuki's first name is Yuki (no duh.) Mikoto is easy to figure out thanks to the **_**Railgun **_**wiki. Any other characters from it though, I'm gonna have trouble with, because I've seen the show in both English dub and Japanese sub, and have yet to figure out which name is their first name given how they're referred to a different one depending on which version. As such, I'll be switching off between Kuroko/Shirai and Ruiko/Saten respectively (more so the former then the latter)**

**And with that, I'll show the translation for L's message below. Enjoy!**

**PocketSnails signing off.**

ΕΠΙΧΕΙΡΟΥΜΕΝΗ ΤΥΠΟΥ ΤΟΥ ΠΕΙΡΑΜΑΤΟΣ

五變為零，然後再回到

НАПРЯЖЕНИЕ RISE СРЕДИ ШЕСТЬ

実験は、解放されます

وفي الوقت نفسه، المجرم من مكان آخر، أفرجت

TWO WORLD COLLIDE

텔레 포터와 사냥꾼, 사망

ШЕСТЬ объединиться, еще не достаточно

神而為一與凡人

DEVIL διασπάσεις μακριά

악마는 식물 군과 동물 군의 하나 AS 인격화

فرط، NO TECHNOLOGY، BACK TO العضوية

ARMAGEDDON ARISES

死亡的是 - 神與凡人


End file.
